


荤腥

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“肉食·性·动物”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	荤腥

**Author's Note:**

> 我......tm都写了些啥【】
> 
> 突破我的露骨水平了【】
> 
> 其实我一直很喜欢这个梗（play？）以后还敢【】
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

字面意思，Rey喜欢吃肉，各种动物的各种部位的各种烹饪方法。这大抵也与先前的生活环境有关：在Jakku那么个沙漠星球拾荒，运气好了才能换点寡淡干瘪的口粮果腹……她连滴油花都未曾沾过。

生切刺身能品尝到最本初的肉质与鲜甜，撒料烧烤则可以最大程度地展现出油脂的香气和表皮的酥脆，连骨炖煮又另有一番馥郁悠远的充实回味……她喜欢吃肉，连皮带骨，直指心底至纯至粹的原始冲动，是叫嚣在本能中的生物渴求。

所以，她喜欢和Ben做爱，喜欢得要命。

从一开始的“force bond偷情”，到现在的正大光明——先是需要想办法躲开First Order与义军的“众目睽睽”，接着是千年隼的休息仓对于两个人来说实在窄得可怜——总是一方狭小无比的角落，必须完全嵌到最底才稍稍有些余隙……但Rey就爱这个样子：鼻腔里满是肉的味道，炽热多汁，交合的地方一定拉出了丝线，于是才随着凶狠的撞击发出了如此粘稠的水声。

她知道Ben的味道，她尝过。Rey第一眼看到他腿间那只巨兽时，脑袋里就刷起了屏：

份量十足的筋肉啊，还滴着浓浆。

于是，处男了三十年的Ben Solo，没两分钟就交代在了女孩贪婪的嘬吸与舔吻之下，顶部最敏感的孔隙和粘膜都涨成了狼狈的殷红，溢出的一小抹乳白色顺着还在跳动的系带，一路淌到根部那对饱满的椭球附近；至于被小心吮入口中的那一大部分，Rey并没有急着吞下去好好封藏，而是将泛着水光的双唇再度收紧了些许，就着满口厚实的汁液继续榨取。

那是浓郁到几近窒息的肉味，很新鲜，很蛮横——明明害怕自己会兴奋到失去理智，又舍不得就这么咽进肚子。甚至，当男人在她的唇间恢复了精神、打算“一雪前耻”：她都被Ben圈在怀里刮着硬挺的乳珠和肉蒂了，却仍然努力含住挂满了整个口腔的白浊，以至于呜咽出的鼻音都黏黏糊糊的，色情极了。

不过，在挤进去之前，Ben终于还是用一个纠缠了许久的舌吻“逼”她全部吃下去了。

他担心Rey会被呛住。

事实也证明了，他真的很有先见之明：第一次，就握着少女的一边膝弯侧拉开她的腿根，让她以站立的姿势被从后方狠狠教育——这确实有点过了。这样的后入，这样的身高差异，太方便苛责那处细嫩的甬道了，舒服的地方几乎都在前边的腔壁上，随便一记顶弄就能全部按摩到；要是刻意把控一下角度和力道，沉甸甸的头部便可以很是直白地敲在充血鼓胀的组织上，再抵着痉挛的软肉一口气刮至最深处，或许还能偷到一个甜甜的吮吻。

喘息混着哭叫，身体还越绞越紧——如果刚才没有帮她咽下去，绝对会呛到的。

可Rey并不在乎。她只想吃肉，汁水四溅的肉——就像她想要高潮，被Ben按在身前硬生生碾到失禁，一边失禁一边高潮。

她现在饿得要死，也撑得要死，眼里看不见任何事物，耳中听不到任何声响，唯有鼻腔和味蕾在疯了一般地放大着各种腥甜的气味……肉，是肉的味道，很生很鲜——

Ben射出来了。

肉啊。

她又高潮了……

肉。

一·边·失·禁，一·边·高·潮。


End file.
